


Watch out now

by kaige68



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wouldn't warn Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch out now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> A million years ago, or a couple of months, [](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/)**thtwzjustadream** Gave me a prompt gave me a prompt of George Harrison's Beware of Darkness with SPN. It clearly took me ages, sorry hon, but here is what I found. ALSO: I have not seen the season finale so... yeah.

Cas held him, the unconscious form that was Dean.

Dean had been heedless. Bent on his purpose. His drive all-or-nothing. And Dean could never manage nothing.

Carding fingers through hair layered in grime and blood, Cas acknowledged that he hadn’t warned Dean as others thought he should. Beware of lurkers, shufflers and leaders hadn’t been uttered.

He smiled and willed more sedation into Dean’s body before the man woke to the pain. Pain Cas wouldn’t be able to ease. He’d known better than to mention caution. Dean ran pell-mell with a plan.

Beware of Darkness? No, darkness should beware Dean.


End file.
